Broken Up, Deep Inside
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Negar o que sua alma pede pode causar dores incompreensíveis e a sensação de que ainda há tempo, se você tiver coragem. Kardia e Degel


**Broken up, deep inside**

**(Partido em pequenas partes, bem no fundo)**

**Degel's POV**

Categoria: Songfic, Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, The Lost Canvas, Slash MxM, Kardia e Dégel, Songfic: Behind these hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson, POV de Dégel de Aquário.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Resumo: Negar o que sua alma pede pode causar dores incompreensíveis e a sensação de que ainda há tempo, se você tiver coragem.

Dedicatória: Para Akane Mitsuko e pelo niver da Kassiminha.

**Degel's POV**

Fazia tempo, algum tempo.

Eram quantos os dias desde que ele se fora? Eram quantas as noites e os lençóis frios? Não que os lençóis frios me incomodem. Apenas que ficam melhor, mesmo frios, em cima da pele fervente dele.

Era apenas uma viagem de trabalho. Era apenas um dia a mais ou a menos e ele voltaria. Ou assim o dissera. E eu acreditara.

Quer dizer, ele voltaria se eu não tivesse dito que não queria mais viver daquele jeito, dando explicações, parando de estudar para dar atenção a ele, respondendo sobre coisas que eu não queria falar. Mentindo sobre como ele não me incomodava. Ele incomodava...

O jeito beligerante demais, ciumento demais, cínico ao extremo em algumas ocasiões e tão doce em outras, uma escalada aos píncaros da fúria e uma viagem intensa aos redutos da paixão explosiva dele...

Kardia é o ser mais orgulhoso que já conheci nesta vida. Ele é impaciente demais! Ele é... um guerreiro assassino que adora lutar e não dá muita importância a nada que não seja combater.

Não sei como foi que nos apaixonamos, eu não sei...

Em pleno século XVIII, o cavaleiro de Escorpião me lembra um daqueles do exército das Cruzadas...

Só que, não por ser um soldado de Cristo, nem usar uma cruz em suas roupas nem nada disso. O problema é a idéia dele sobre combater. É como se fosse uma peregrinação, uma forma de pagamento a alguma promessa, ou uma forma de pedir alguma graça, tal como era para os cavaleiros das nove cruzadas tradicionais...

Engraçado que nossa guerra também é chamada de santa... Ou talvez seja trágico, pois todos sabemos que não há vencedores sem mortes e sem dor e sangue e... Melhor voltar para o assunto principal.

Às vezes acho que, para Kardia, viver é algo parecido a uma penitência e ele vai rumo ao desconhecido, ao combate, na esperança de morrer...

Na verdade, ele está em uma cruzada particular contra ele mesmo e contra o mundo. Tem horas que o acho extremamente revoltado e em outras ele está mais contemplativo. Há algo por trás dos olhos muito azuis dele e nem sempre eu consigo enxergar além das palavras ácidas que mascaram como ele realmente se sente.

Sim, pois Kardia é um mestre na manipulação quando é preciso. Saber o que ele está pensando pode ser pior que vencer um espectro insano. Uma das poucas certezas que tenho é que ele tem certeza que só existe para matar.

Lutar, vencer, matar ou morrer.

Matar ou morrer...

Como se fosse fazer muita diferença nos tempos de guerra em que estamos.

Olho novamente para o teto e sei que ele voltaria se eu não tivesse jurado que não sentia nada mais, sendo que o problema é que sinto tanto que me afeta o discernimento, a concentração e o desempenho de guerreiro.

Levanto-me cansado de suspirar na cama que antes era tão acolhedora e agora me parece um elemento torturante de meu mobiliário.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Parece que foi ontem**

**Você era uma parte de mim**

**Eu costumava ser tão imponente**

**Eu costumava ser tão forte**

**Seus braços me segurando firme**

**Tudo parecia tão certo**

**Inquebrável, como se nada pudesse dar errado**

**Agora não consigo respirar**

**Não, eu não consigo dormir**

**Eu mal posso seguir em frente**

Se ele não fosse tão maníaco, tão sem controle e sem paciência com minhas manias.

Se ele não fosse tão absurdamente cínico e tão estupidamente curioso.

Se ele não fosse uma invasão de privacidade ambulante.

Ele não seria Kardia.

E eu não seria louco por ele.

Deve ser algum tipo novo de instabilidade mental o que aquele homem me provoca no corpo, na alma e na mente e talvez seja um bom tema de estudo acurado a ser feito por algum monge. Só assim para haver uma resposta, alguém que possa responder por que eu, tão calmo e correto, preciso ser apaixonado pela mutação demoníaca que atende pelo nome de Kardia, o astuto cavaleiro de escorpião.

Voltando ao tema do tempo, se é que estou com algum tema além dele em meus pensamentos... Vejamos, na verdade, são nove dias desde que ele voltou de sua viagem e não me dirigiu a palavra.

Eu nunca imaginei que alguém que se dizia tão apaixonado e que fazia questão de dizer que me amava acima de todas as coisas pudesse simplesmente evaporar de minha presença como se eu não fosse nada.

Eu subestimei a fera de sangue quente escorpiano dentro do meu amado. Eu odeio admitir que eu quis ser mais forte e ponderado e mais frio e... Ora, de que adianta?

Não costumo subestimar ninguém. Talvez porque eu odeie que errem sobre mim, sobre meus talentos, sobre minha capacidade de amar acima dessa minha aparência fria e distante e dos meus óculos de aros finos, cabelos escorridos e arrumados como os de um clérigo dedicado.

Afinal de contas, ser um cavaleiro é um sacerdócio. Tenho certeza de que é um sacerdócio! Isso me lembra que nos livros antigos que coleciono com avidez existem sempre menções aos ensinamentos da Igreja. Por que focar em algo que não ele me é tão difícil?

Eu não dou a mínima para a Igreja! Eu só dou atenção a tais detalhes pois saber, o máximo possível, sobre o passado, é algo que nos serve para enfrentar o futuro e lidar com o presente.

Eu disse isso a ele. Eu tentei fazê-lo entender que meus estudos são importantes e ele acreditou que tudo isso, que papéis, lombadas e leituras, poderiam ser mais imprescindíveis na minha vida que ele.

Encosto-me na parede do corredor estupidamente branco e nada iluminado a essa hora e sombras dançantes nas paredes me lembram que a solidão pode ser minha pior companhia.

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these eyes**

**Aqui estou eu, novamente**

**Estou rasgado em pedaços**

**Não posso negar, nem fingir**

**Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim**

**Partido em pequenas partes, bem no fundo**

**Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar**

**Por trás desses olhos**

Perdi-me em pensamentos e não fui coerente em minha linha de raciocínio. Eu estava falando de...

Não, falando não, eu estava pensando que subestimei a incrível força que ele tem quando se sente ferido ou traído.

Tenho certeza que, na visão de Kardia, eu o traí. Simplesmente deixei que alguma outra coisa fosse mais importante que a devoção dele. Creio que soou como desprezo ao intenso amor que ele deixa arder sob risco de perder sua vida. Não quero pensar nisso...

Alguém tem ideia do quanto um homem como ele consegue levar a sério um relacionamento? Pelo visto, tão a sério que simplesmente está me dando o que eu pedi: distância.

Faz algum sentido tudo isso que está passando em minha mente? Já não sei dizer. Caminho lentamente, talvez um leite morno e eu possa dormir.

E sei que não vou dormir... Sei que não consigo aquietar-me, pois eu sei que ele está no Santuário e que não me dá a menor importância porque foi o que pedi a ele. Como eu pude ter essa ideia imbecil?

São muitas noites em claro para mim, tenho trabalho, tenho treinos, tenho tantas coisas e... Não tenho Kardia.

Refugio-me novamente em meu quarto e novamente me deito e...

Eu não consigo...

Levanto-me uma vez mais e ando no escuro, não preciso de luz alguma, sei todos os móveis, todas as entradas e saídas, sei tudo sobre meu templo.

E não sei nada sobre me entregar a um amor tão violento quanto assustador.

O pior de tudo isso é que não temos tempo. Eu sei que essa vida, essa encarnação, não vai durar.

Por que mesmo eu desisti dele?

Por que eu desisti de mim mesmo?

Queria ter um motivo qualquer, mas não tenho. Medo? Eu não sei o que é ter medo, bem, sei o que é medo de não ter aquele a quem amo. E agora já admito abertamente que o amo. Estou evoluindo...

Vou novamente à cozinha e vejo o alvorecer pairando como se uma sentença de mais um dia insípido fosse atirada em minha cara. Em breve deverei descer as escadas para mais uma preleção de Sage de Câncer sobre o domínio de Hades sobre a Terra. Estamos de sobreaviso e quero crer que não vai demorar muito. Estamos nos preparando há tanto tempo...

Nem posso acreditar que já faz dois anos que Tenma de Pégasus chegou e eu sinto que algo muito grave irá acontecer.

Pensar em Tenma me lembra de quão jovens nós éramos e parece que foi ontem...

Eu me encontrei nele e eu perdi tudo sem ele e... Ora, isso é emocional demais. Eu não sou assim. Eu sou forte, sou um guerreiro.

Só que sou bem mais humano quando ele está aqui.

**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**'Cause I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hangin' on**

**Eu te contei tudo**

**Me abri e deixei você entrar**

**Você me fez sentir bem**

**Pela primeira vez na minha vida**

**E agora tudo o que restou de mim**

**É o que eu finjo ser**

**Tão junta, mas tão quebrada por dentro**

**Porque eu não consigo respirar**

**Não, não consigo dormir**

**Eu mal posso seguir em frente**

Bem, preciso ir.

Não levo muito tempo me arrumando, apenas prendo os cabelos, visto uma roupa e logo estou perto da imensa Arena. Claro que Kardia já está aqui, parado embaixo de uma árvore, recostado nela para ser exato. Não que eu esteja prestando atenção...

O pior de tudo? Ele não parece minimamente interessado em minha presença. Sinto tanta falta de quando eu chegava e um sorriso franco aparecia nos lábios dele...

Tanta falta...

Logo todos estão aqui e, em seu estilo muito próprio, o escorpiano parece não estar sequer ouvindo. Engano elementar.

Kardia sempre ouve, sempre sabe e está por perto o tempo inteiro, mesmo que você pense que não.

Quando o discurso de Sage termina, claro que é ele, Kardia, quem faz observações sobre a segurança de Atena, mostra a todos os motivos de sua preocupação entregando um relatório pormenorizado de sua missão de reconhecimento e também tem pronto na mente flexível e brilhante todo um plano de combate.

Impressionante.

Ou talvez eu devesse dizer que é algo que se espera dele.

Marcial, centrado e implacável.

Tão implacável que não titubeou em me ignorar ao final da preleção, dando meia volta e subindo para seu templo como se eu não existisse.

Nenhum olhar em especial, nenhuma palavra com entonação diferente. Apenas trabalho, não havia sequer sombra dos beijos que trocamos, das palavras que dissemos ou do amor que fizemos.

Era como se eu fosse um fantasma e ele fosse minha lápide em algum cemitério para a qual eu olho sem acreditar que estou morto. É como eu me sinto, morto e perdido, porque ele não está mais aqui...

- "Dessa vez você cometeu um erro. Por que não admite e resolve tudo? É muito triste não poder amar."

A voz de Albafica é firme e profunda. Ele é tão diferente. Vive sem ninguém, numa reclusão assustadora. Quase não o vemos, ele não costuma freqüentar lugares com muita gente, está sempre longe, está sempre...

Sozinho.

- "Não há nenhum problema em estar sozinho, Albafica, é algo que todos nós somos: apenas nós mesmos." Eu respondo com ar impassível e sentindo-me ridículo por não concordar com o que eu falo. Eu não consigo ser eu mesmo sem Kardia.

A constatação me lança uma luz infinda na alma.

Eu não consigo ser quem eu adoro ser sem ele.

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these eyes**

**Aqui estou eu, novamente**

**Estou rasgado em pedaços**

**Não posso negar, nem fingir**

**Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim**

**Partido em pequenas partes, bem no fundo**

**Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar**

**Por trás desses olhos**

- "Se for por alguma escolha necessária e sincera, não há problema mesmo, Dégel, mas se for apenas por orgulho, ou porque você não consegue encontrar uma motivação maior que o simples fato de que ama, é estupidez."

Fico com os olhos azuis postos em cima de Albafica por mais tempo que o necessário e ele apenas sorri. Levemente, um simples sorriso. Ele me compreende? Como foi que ele percebeu?

- "Kardia tem uma nova missão amanhã bem cedo. Há agitação demais no norte da Grécia, talvez mais espectros infiltrados. Sabia que ele está pegando mais trabalho que todos nós juntos e que simplesmente quase não dorme e nem descansa? Sabe melhor que qualquer um sobre a condição dele, aquariano. Ou esqueceu o que tanta dedicação e esforço pode acarretar?"

Por um momento eu pisco os olhos. Ele está igual a mim? Tudo que eu queria era ir até lá me atirar nos braços dele. Só que eu não sei ao certo e eu...

Não consigo dormir, nem estudar, nem treinar...

Eu não consigo não sentir.

- "Como uma fera, é como ele vem agindo. Destroça tudo e todos, numa ânsia violenta que está dando medo até em Sage. E olhe que o Grande Mestre é alguém bastante experiente. Sabe algo sobre esse desejo autodestrutivo dele, Dégel?"

INFERNO! Claro que eu sei! Ele tem uma grave doença cardíaca e vive me dizendo que adoraria morrer em combate. Ou melhor, vivia me dizendo... Eu...

- "Droga, Dégel, faça alguma coisa!"

Dessa vez a voz de Albafica tem uma nota mais agitada, mais intimidatória e mais ameaçadora. Ele quase nunca fala assim. Arqueio minhas sobrancelhas numa pergunta que para mim é bem óbvia.

- "Fale com a boca se quiser saber algo. Não vou brincar de adivinhação."

Novamente Albafica é um pouco mais perigoso. O que está havendo? Vejo o cavaleiro de peixes suspirar pesadamente.

- "Há muito tempo eu fiz a mesma escolha que você, Dégel. Eu me isolei, mas foi para não matar aquele a quem amei mais que à minha vida. Você está fazendo o contrário, você não está se poupando de matá-lo, você o está instigando a morrer! Meu sangue é envenenado, minha escolha, minha sina e perdição, mas você... O que diabos há com você? Não há tempo, nós vamos lutar e talvez morrer e você vai apenas deixar isso acontecer sem que ele saiba o quão idiota você tem sido?"

Fecho meus olhos em minha própria defesa, pois sei que minha alma está em choque e que Albafica tem razão. Tanto treinamento para eu não sentir e agora...

Estou em carne viva.

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

**Engula-me e depois cuspa-me para fora**

**Por te odiar, eu culpo a mim mesmo**

**Ver você, isso me mata agora**

**Não, não choro mais por aí**

**Não mais**

Tento me imaginar sozinho e morrendo pela Deusa e a imagem me dá calafrios. Eu não tenho medo de morrer. Ou não deveria ter.

Correção. Passei a não mais temer a morte porque Kardia me ensinou que ele vive com uma espada de Dâmocles(1) sobre a cabeça desde que nasceu e isso nunca foi um problema.

Sabem o que é conviver e amar alguém que pode morrer a qualquer momento? Eu sei. Cuido dele por causa de meu poder de resfriar seu coração, mas tenho medo constante de não estar lá...

O que diabos eu estou fazendo? É claro que não vou estar lá se continuar assim! Eu o estou deixando sozinho e sendo um perfeito egoísta! Com quem mais ele vai contar?

- "Ele tem tido um comportamento estranho, Dégel. Kardia jamais olhou para outro homem desde que vocês dois começaram a... Ora, que começaram a ser amigos. E agora fica conversando com qualquer estranho por aí. Mas não é qualquer conversa. Ele fala o tempo inteiro em como vai morrer gloriosamente em batalha. Ele não fala conosco sobre isso, mas fala com o primeiro que encontra nas missões. Ele conta sobre a doença dele e gargalha dizendo que vai morrer em breve. Sabe o que isso significa?" Albafica comenta e eu sinto meu sangue gelificar nas veias.

- "Como sabe?" Eu pergunto com tremores na voz, no corpo, na alma e na minha estrutura de cosmo. Eu estou pondo em risco a vida dele. Eu estou sendo...

- "Você é um idiota." Albafica fala sem rodeios e penso se ele lê pensamentos. – "Não há outro cavaleiro que possa ser o que você é para ele. Não há outro humano capaz disso. Ele quer morrer com você, ele quer você por perto no último suspiro dele. É tão difícil entender? Ele está procurando você, em qualquer lugar a que ele vá, ele está procurando por você..."

- "Se eu estiver por perto ele não vai morrer." Eu digo como se não houvesse dúvidas. Só que eu as tenho. Não confio o suficiente em mim mesmo para ter tanta certeza. Quando o momento chegar... Se eu falhar... Se eu... Deixar...

Descubro que me afastei dele com medo de vê-lo morrer em meus braços.

- "Sabe o que é Katakeo Antares?"(2)

- "Droga! Eu sei!" Esbravejo. E deve fazer anos que eu não esbravejo. Eu sei... Eu malditamente sei o que é...

- "Sabe a que ponto nós vamos ter que chegar se essa guerra for intensa o bastante?"

Eu não consigo ouvir mais nada. Sinto que estou tremendo e vejo Albafica amainar a face. Ele está me dando uma tremenda surra por palavras. Eu não queria ver.

Kardia precisa de mim para viver.

Mas, o pior de tudo. Ele precisa de mim para morrer...

Ele confia apenas em mim para estar lá, para fazer cessar sua compulsão por combates, seu medo, sua tortura sobre se terá ou não mais um dia. Ele confiou em mim tudo que havia de mais profundo nele e eu fugi. Não podemos escolher muito, mas tenho certeza que Kardia vai escolher sua morte.

Temi pela minha própria dor e esqueci a dele. Eu não pude suportar todo o amor que sinto por ele e esqueci-me do amor que ele sente por mim.

Ele se afastou totalmente de mim. Será que ele entendeu que eu não vou conseguir vê-lo morrer? Eu entendi o que Albafica disse, não há mais dúvidas, essa guerra está indo por caminhos que não nos deixarão vivos.

Eu vou ter que assistir Kardia morrer.

Simplesmente porque se ele encontrar o inimigo certo, ele vai até as últimas consequências, ele vai ter que disparar a Katakeo e eu...

Não há poder no mundo que impeça que o golpe mais potente do escorpião mate meu amado. Sinto algo quente correr por meu rosto e me assusto. Eu estou chorando. Eu não quero que ele veja, ele não pode nunca saber que choro por ele, que já chorei por ele. Isso não é o que se espera de mim.

Não é o que ele espera de mim.

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these eyes**

**Aqui estou eu, novamente**

**Estou rasgado em pedaços**

**Não posso negar, nem fingir**

**Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim**

**Partido em pequenas partes, bem no fundo**

**Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar**

**Por trás desses olhos**

- "Vá atrás dele." A voz de Albafica soa como uma ordem. Soa desesperada como se ele precisasse que eu o fizesse. Olho-o novamente com ar perdido.

- "Ele precisa de você, Degel. Sabe disso melhor que qualquer um. Teremos amplos combates e ele sabe, todos sabemos. Será que você vai suportar saber que o ignorou, que o deixou quando ele mais precisava de você? Eu me afastei de quem amava para salvá-lo. Você precisa se aproximar dele para dar-lhe a força que ele teme não ter. Ele é orgulhoso, Degel, ele jamais vai admitir que ele tem medo."

Eu quero tanto chorar. Eu preciso apenas... Eu vou...

Saio disparado pelas escadas, não há tempo para eu pensar mais, não preciso dessa falsidade toda na minha vida, não preciso de mais nada, só preciso que ele saiba.

Nem passa das dez da manhã ainda e eu estou exausto. Eu preciso... Falar...

O templo de escorpião.

Parece uma fortaleza e na verdade, é uma.

Há um silêncio opressivo, há um cosmo virulento como uma doença. Kardia não está bem. Há ódio contido e há... Dor.

Corro novamente, agora dentro do templo, procurando os aposentos dele. Ele não está por lá. Talvez... Ando pelo corredor de pedras e cheio de marcas antigas. Há uma outra sala onde ele vai quando tem trabalho. É quase uma biblioteca, exceto pelo fato de que não há livros em profusão, mas obras escolhidas sobre guerras e sobre estratégia.

Muitos mapas, pergaminhos e, algumas folhas de papel. E papéis são algo tão raro e de alto custo. Só que ele faz questão de ter alguns registros de missões. (3)

- "Invadiram o Santuário ou algo assim? Ou algum espectro fez a deusa de refém?"

Frieza.

Escárnio.

Dissabor.

É o que há nas palavras dele. Ele sequer se moveu, ele não reagiu, não há nada nele que diga que até poucos dias éramos amantes apaixonados. Respiro bem fundo e isso é raro, não gosto de demonstrar como me sinto, mas é Kardia, não outro qualquer. Ele nota.

- "A coisa é grave. Você até está suspirando."

Finalmente ele levanta os incríveis olhos azuis e eu novamente sinto lágrimas virem correndo pelos meus olhos enquanto linhas de pavor de ter perdido o amor dele percorrem minhas pernas e me fazem cambalear. O ar me falta, eu estou zonzo porque estou em pânico. Pela primeira vez desde que disse adeus a ele, eu consegui entender o que é um adeus de verdade.

Nunca mais ouvir a voz vibrante dele. Nunca mais sentir os braços fortes em torno de meu dorso, não sentir o gosto e o hálito quente.

Nunca mais.

Estou arfando, a respiração acelerada e descubro que eu sou um homem controlado, estóico e frio, mas que também...

- "DEGEL!"

Braços fortes me seguram quando começo a cair, um olhar preocupado vislumbra meu desespero e eu me agarro nele. Eu preciso dele.

- "Me perdoa. Me perdoa... Por favor." Minha voz sai baixa, fraca e indefesa, sinto-me um parvo e capitulo. Eu não tenho força nenhuma sem ele. Não tenho.

Eu posso sentir o cosmo quente e belicoso se inflamando. Eu posso ver o olhar aquecido, eu posso sentir o coração dele acelerando. Por mim.

O beijo que recebo me faz fechar os olhos e acreditar. Ele está aqui. Eu fui embora, mas ele está aqui para mim. Kardia de Escorpião é o homem mais honrado que eu já conheci.

E o mais orgulhoso.

E, mesmo assim, ele me beija e abraça, me acalma e compreende, sem uma palavra sequer.

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these eyes**

**Aqui estou eu, novamente**

**Estou rasgado em pedaços**

**Não posso negar, nem fingir**

**Achei que você era a pessoa certa para mim**

**Partido em pequenas partes, bem no fundo**

**Mas você não verá as lágrimas que vou chorar**

**Por trás desses olhos**

- "Kardia, eu..." Tento falar após o beijo, mas ele está sorrindo. E ninguém no mundo poderá ver o que eu vejo, pois esse jeito de olhar, de sorrir, ele só tem comigo. Sei que é um orgulho infantil, mas eu sei que é somente comigo.

- "Fique comigo."

Não preciso perguntar nada, não preciso querer explicar. Ele me perdoou. Kardia apenas me perdoou.

Não voltei ao meu templo, nem ele voltou a treino algum. A tarde se foi, a noite chegou e, entre murmúrios, gemidos e amor eu obtive minha certeza.

Eu amo Kardia de uma maneira absurda e não preciso temer. Se existe a inevitabilidade de um destino, também existe a poesia do presente.

Sim, nossas lutas virão. Só que não precisa ser agora. Não precisamos sofrer nos momentos de felicidade.

E, quando a hora chegar, eu estarei lá. Por ele.

Porque Kardia é um maníaco sem controle e sem paciência com minhas manias. Porque ele é absurdamente cínico e tão estupidamente curioso, além de ser uma invasão de privacidade ambulante.

Porque se ele não fosse tudo isso, não seria Kardia.

E eu não seria louco por ele.

* * *

Notas:

(1)Dâmocles é protagonista de uma anedota moral que figurou originalmente na história perdida da Sicília por Timaeus de Tauromenium (c. 356 - 260 a.C.). Cícero pode tê-la lido em Diodoro Sículo. Ele fez o uso dela em suas Tusculan Disputations V.61 - 62.

Dâmocles, ao que parece, era um cortesão bastante bajulador na corte de Dionísio I de Siracusa - um tirano do século IV a. Siracusa, Sicília. Ele dizia que, como um grande homem de poder e autoridade, Dionísio era verdadeiramente afortunado.

Dionísio ofereceu-se para trocar de lugar com ele por um dia, para que ele também pudesse sentir o gosto de toda esta sorte. À noite, um banquete foi realizado, onde Dâmocles adorou ser servido como um rei. Somente ao fim da refeição olhou para cima e percebeu uma espada afiada suspensa por um único fio de rabo de cavalo, suspensa diretamente sobre sua cabeça. Imediatamente perdeu o interesse pela excelente comida e pelos belos rapazes e abdicou de seu posto, dizendo que não queria mais ser tão afortunado.

A espada de Dâmocles é uma alusão freqüentemente usada para remeter a este conto, representando a insegurança daqueles com grande poder (devido à possibilidade deste poder lhes ser tomado de repente) ou, mais genericamente, a qualquer sentimento de danação iminente.

(2) Katakeo Antares ou Antares Incandescente (カタケオ・ニードル・アンタレス, Katakeo Niidoru Antaresu, "Katakeo Needle Antares"): É o golpe de misericórdia em sua variação incandescente. Kardia reúne todo o seu cosmo no dedo indicador e dispara Antares com força máxima, mirando o coração do adversário. Representa o Coração da Constelação de Escorpião. Se por ventura o adversário não tiver morrido ou entrado em Coma Profundo durante os ataques da Agulha Escarlate encontrará no lendário golpe a Morte tida como dor insuportável até para Deuses que são imortais. Com essa variação incandescente o estrago da agulha antares é mais forte sendo capaz de matar um cavaleiro muito forte. Kardia pode disparar o Antares em sua versão original só que isso nunca foi mostrado na série. Como a Agulha Incandescente é também um golpe suicida.

(3)Até o final do século XVIII, a fabricação do papel era totalmente artesanal. Os moinhos de papel eram oficinas primitivas, e as folhas de papel eram feitas uma a uma, em quantidades bastante reduzidas. A indústria surge apenas quando é possível mecanizar o processo.

Edited by Kardia no Scorpio, Friday, 19. November 2010, 10:44.


End file.
